1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to display devices, and, more particularly, to a display device which enables to prevent storage of a driving data with the driving data distorted by external noise, and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In current information oriented society, importance of the display device as a visual information transmission medium is emphasized more than any time else, and many kinds of flat panel display devices are under development.
In the flat type display devices, there are liquid crystal display device LCD, field emission display device FED, plasma display panel PDP, electroluminescence EL, and so on.
Since display panels of each of the display devices show display characteristics different from one another depending on fabrication environments even if the display panels are fabricated under identical process, the display panels require driving conditions taking the display characteristics into account. Information on the driving conditions is stored in an external memory as a driving data.
The display device retrieves the driving data from the external memory before displaying a picture, stores the driving data in a built-in memory, and drives the display panel with reference to the driving data stored in the built-in memory.
In this instance, the driving data is liable to be distorted by external noise or static electricity in a process the driving data is transmitted from the external memory to the built-in memory. Then, the driving data distorted and stored in the built-in memory impairs a picture quality of the display panel that is driven by the distorted driving data.
Thereby, it causes customer complaints and deteriorates product reliability.